


Sympho-shorts

by CopperPolyphony



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperPolyphony/pseuds/CopperPolyphony
Summary: Some shorts of various pairings.Ch 1 - Hibiki/Miku/Chris - CuddlesCh 2 - Kanade/Tsubasa/Maria - WatermelonCh 3 - Tsubasa/Maria/Chris - ‘Senpai is cool’Ch 4 - Kirika/Shirabe & Maria - Ice creamCh 5 - Hibiki/Miku/Chris - BeautifulCh 6 - Hibiki/Miku/Chris - Sweater
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe, Amou Kanade/Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa/Yukine Chris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Hibiki/Miku/Chris - Cuddles

“Hey! Do that at home!!!” Chris said, pointing angrily at Hibiki and Miku, who froze mid-cuddle on one of the plush leather couches that sat along the hallways of the S.O.N.G. base.

Miku smiled at her. “You’re always welcome to join.”

“Yeah! Come cuddle with us, Chris-chan!” Hibiki grinned.

“Oi! Quit teasing me!”

“Eh? I’m not teasing! I just really wanna cuddle with you!” 

The stupid grin on Hibiki’s face didn’t do much to sway her, but the warm smile on Miku’s did. Chris uncrossed her arms and let her hands hang awkwardly by her sides, not quite sure what to do with them.

“Are... Are you sure I wouldn’t be third-wheeling or anything?” she asked quietly.

“Ehehe, Chris-chan! Plenty of things have three wheels! Like tricycles!!!

“S-Shut up, you idiot!” Chris crossed her arms again. “Fine, I’ll do it. B-But just this once!” She slowly sat down next to Miku, making sure to leave some distance between them.

“Aww, Chris-chaaan!” Hibiki pouted. “Why didn’t you want to cuddle with me?!”

“You’d do something stupid, you idiot!” Chris yelped. Miku smiled and pulled her closer. 

Chris squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the pain she knew was coming. She knew something would go wrong, one of them was going to yell at her or hit her or anything out of the million things that went wrong whenever she tried to get close to someone.

Only it didn’t come. Nothing happened. She cracked an eye open and glanced around suspiciously, eventually landing on Miku’s concerned face.

“We can always stop if you’re uncomfortable,” Miku said quietly.

“I... I’m fine.” Chris looked away.

Miku smiled and gently ran her hand in circles on her back, releasing some of the tension in the muscles there. Chris let out a sigh she didn’t know she’d been holding in and allowed herself to relax into Miku’s shoulder. Even through the fabric of her sweater Chris could feel her warmth against her cheek. No wonder _that_ one called Miku ‘her sunshine’.

“Heheh... Chris-chan! Isn’t cuddling great!”

“It... It’s not bad,” she grumbled and pressed her face deeper into Miku’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have a bunch of these little shorts floating around my notes and thought I'd start posting them! I'm planning on updating every Wednesday, and at this point I have enough to run for a few months. I'll be adding relationships and character tags as they show up. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Kanade/Tsubasa/Maria - Watermelon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up for some suggestive language.

Kanade looked across the beach and grinned. She hadn’t been to the beach in a long time and the old man had really come through this time. Expecting them to get into trouble, Genjuro had reserved an entire stretch of the beach for them.

Save for the craters where she and Hibiki had tried punching the sand to turn it to glass, everything was peaceful. Out in the ocean, Kirika and Shirabe were squeezed inside an inner tube clearly only intended for one person while Maria and Chris relaxed under an umbrella, Hibiki trying to coax the silver-haired wielder into playing with her. Tsubasa was the closest to her, watching Miku and Elfnein build a sand castle.

Unfortunately, that was a peace Kanade was about to break. She had taken to rummaging through the bags they had carried there, and lo and behold, she had found a treasure next to the first aid kit in Maria’s bag. A green striped treasure that Kanade was sure she could use to have some fun.

Kanade glanced down at the watermelon she was straddling with her thighs and grinned in anticipation. “Hey, Tsubasa!” 

Her blue-haired partner turned to face her. She frowned and looked down at the watermelon in confusion. “Hmm?”

“Watch this!” Kanade smirked and started squeezing the watermelon with her legs. 

Tsubasa’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open when she realized what her girlfriend was doing. “K-Kanade?!”

The watermelon’s sides bulged outward and finally popped with a satisfying splat! Red goo splattered onto Tsubasa’s shocked face as she stared at her girlfriend.

“I... W-Wha- You...?” she sputtered. Kanade’s grin widened at her inability to speak.

“Kanade Amou!!!” Further down the beach, Kanade spotted Maria starting to storm towards them, kicking up sand behind her as she walked.

“Looks like I got Maria all hot n’ bothered too!” Kanade stood up and wiped the juice off Tsubasa’s speechless face. Maria finally arrived, fuming with anger.

“What are you doing?” Maria huffed and put her hands on her hips. “We were saving that to do watermelon splitting!”

“I don’t know if you noticed...” Kanade licked juice off her fingers as she glanced over her shoulder at the decimated remains of the watermelon. “But I already split it.”

“It was supposed to be a group activity!”

“Yeah?” Kanade put a hand on her hip. “Well, I think you’re just jealous.”

Maria huffed. “Of what?!”

Kanade smirked. “The watermelon.”

Maria’s face instantly went redder than the watermelon goo splattered across the sand.

“I-I... W- You!” Maria stammered. “Grrrrrr! Kanade!”

Kanade grinned. Her watermelon gambit had made not one, but two of her girlfriends go speechless.

“I demand you go buy us a new one.”

“What’s wrong with this one?” Kanade asked innocently, a smirk still plastered on her face.

“I’m not eating anything that’s been between your thighs!”

Kanade grin grew wider at the opportunity she had been given and opened her mouth for another quick wisecrack. Maria quickly realized the opening she’d given the redhead and slapped a hand over her mouth.

“There are children here!” she hissed.

“Okay! Chill. I’m going.” Kanade raised her hands in surrender. “At least let me take Tsubasa.” Her blue-haired girlfriend was still staring into the middle distance with a blank look on her face. 

“Tsubasa?” Kanade waved a hand in front of her face. Tsubasa blinked and a trickle of blood slowly made its way out of her nose and down her face. “Okay, maybe I went overboard with the watermelon...”

Maria rolled her eyes as she retrieved a tissue from her first aid kit and dabbed at Tsubasa’s nosebleed. “You think?”

“Yeah, I should have used a cantaloupe.” 

That earned her another glare from Maria. 

“Okay, I’m going, I’m going.” Kanade started backing away with her hands up before darting in and planting a kiss on her cheek, making Maria turn a satisfying shade of red. She smirked as she turned and started walking up the beach to the convenience store they’d passed on their way there.

“You’d better go straight there!” Maria called after her. “No detours!”

Kanade turned and shot finger guns at her. “I’ve never done anything straight in my life!”

Maria rolled her eyes and went back to treating Tsubasa’s nosebleed. Kanade sighed and resigned herself to her errand. Maybe she could get some fireworks. Might be fun to set them off behind Maria to scare her. She’d barely taken ten steps before Hibiki jogged up behind her.

“K-Kanade-san!”

“Yo.”

“Could you uh...” Hibiki fidgeted with her fingers. “Teach me how to do that watermelon thing? I want to impress Miku!”

“Oh? We’re going to need a lot of watermelons then!” Kanade grinned. “I’ll have to demonstrate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanade is the only reason this fic isn’t rated G.


	3. Tsubasa/Maria/Chris - ‘Senpai is cool’

“Ugh... why’s it so hot?!” Chris groaned. She’s laying on the floor in front of the trio’s single fan.

“The AC is broken,” Maria said from her position on the couch. Her legs were resting on Tsubasa’s lap and she’s fanning herself with a folding fan while leafing through a magazine.

“Why am I rooming with two super idols if they can’t even buy a new air conditioner?!”

“I ordered it already! It’s coming next week. And ‘rooming’?” Maria exclaimed. “We’ve been dating for almost a year!”

“Well,” Tsubasa said sheepishly. “We do all sleep in the same room...”

Maria sighed and the trio fell into silence, the only noise being the quiet buzzing of the fan.

“Maybe we should buy more fans,” Chris said.

“Why? So you can make a wall of fans around yourself?”

Chris blushed and looked away. “N-No.”

“You’re a lot more like Tachibana and the others than you think,” Tsubasa commented.

“W-What? That idiot?! No way! I’m a responsible senpai!”

Tsubasa sighed. “I believe it’s slightly cooler outside.”

“Really?!” Chris rushed to the window and slid it open. She enjoyed a few glorious moments of the cool breeze before the humidity wafted in.

“Ugh!” She yelped and threw it closed. “I thought you said it was cooler outside, dammit!”

“I must have forgotten about the humidity...”

Chris made her way back to her fan. “Oi, senpai! Mind if you do that spinny thing with your swords?”

“Spinny thing?” Tsubasa frowned.

Chris blushed and made a spinning motion with her hands. “T-That thing where you spin them around. It looks like it would make a good fan.”

Tsubasa stood up, her facing turning red. “I am the sword of the Kazanaris! I won’t be used as a simple fan!”

“Yes, yes.” Maria got up from the couch and walked over to Tsubasa. “We all know you’re the cutest sword around.” She kissed Tsubasa on the forehead. Tsubasa blushed and looked away. 

“Oh?” Maria placed her hand against Tsubasa’s forehead.

“Hmm?” Tsubasa looked up at her questioningly. “Do I have a fever?”

Maria looked over her shoulder at Chris. “Chris, would you mind checking something for me? I think our sword is almost freezing.”

Chris groaned and reluctantly left the radius of her fan. She meandered over to them and hesitantly pinched Tsubasa’s upper arm. Despite the summer heat, her skin was cool to the touch. “Hey! You’re right! Senpai is cool!”

Maria leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Tsubasa. She let out a contented sigh as she pressed her cheek against her girlfriend’s. “So cold...”

“M-Maria?!” Tsubasa flushed pink.

“Oi! Leave some room for me!” Chris scrambled to claim some space for herself.

“Y-Yukine?!” Tsubasa whirled her head to look at her other partner, causing a groan from Maria as she adjusted to her new position.

Chris paused before she joined Maria in using Tsubasa as a human icepack. “I’m only doing this because it’s so hot!!! D-Don’t get used to it.” Chris flushed and rested her head in the crook of Tsubasa’s neck.

“Ah! We forgot the fan.” Maria turned her head to look at the fan, still lazily rotating where Chris had left it.

“Well, I’m not getting up to move it,” Chris grumbled.

“Remind me why we didn’t just go to our organization’s air-conditioned submarine?” Tsubasa said, squeezed in the middle of her two partners.

“The old man would’ve made us do training,” said Chris.

“Because it’s nice to be alone with you two,” Maria said with a smile.

“T-That too.” Chris grumbled, blushing.


	4. Kirika/Shirabe & Maria - Ice cream

“Where did all the ice cream go? I bought you four tubs last week.” Maria leaned down and peered inside the fridge of Shirabe and Kirika’s apartment.

“Ehehehe...” Kirika laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. Shirabe slowly covered her face with the book she’d been reading.

Maria straightened up to her full height and put her hands on her hips. “What did you two do?”

“N-Nothing, dess!” Kirika waved her hands in front of her face, slowly starting to back away from her. 

Maria frowned and a familiar glare started to form on her face.

“Eep! Not the mom stare!” Kirika winced and covered her eyes.

“Kirika, what happened?” Maria slowly started pacing towards her.

“I-It was just really hot, dess!” Kirika felt her back hit the door to the bathroom and jumped.

“So you two ate it? All four of them?”

“N-Not exactly...” Kirika said bashfully, looking down at the floor.

“Kiri-chan,” Shirabe said anxiously, peeking over the top of her book.

“Uh... Ehehe...” Kirika laughed nervously. “W-We didn’t eat the tubs, dess! We just maybe... put them _in _the tub.” She sheepishly pushed open the bathroom door to reveal the bathtub filled to the brim with ice cream soup. Maria took a few steps inside and gasped.__

__“It... It was really nice when it was still cold, dess!!! But then we got really sticky after we went in so we tried to drain it to take a regular bath but then it wouldn’t drain and—“_ _

__“We’ve accepted that we will have an ice cream bath forever now,” Shirabe said quietly, standing next to her partner. “And that we are forever sticky.”_ _

“Forever? How long has this been sitting here?” Maria asked with a horrified expression.

“Five days.” 

“Ugh. Why does this keep happening?!” Maria groaned. 

__“Did Hibiki also make an ice cream bath?” Kirika asked hopefully._ _

__“No, it was Tsubasa, if you can believe it.” Maria sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Somehow she misplaced a tub of ice cream in her bathroom and forgot about it for a week.”_ _

__“So Hibiki doesn’t know about the ice cream bath?” Shirabe asked, sharing a glance with Kirika._ _

__“No?” Maria said, confused. “What are you planning?”_ _

__“Ehehe...” Kirika grinned deviously._ _

__“No! You cannot prank Hibiki with this mess!”_ _

__“But who will we prank?” Shirabe asked, tilting her head to the side. “Someone must also feel the pain of being eternally sticky.”_ _

__“No one!”_ _

__Shirabe glanced at Kirika, who grinned and nodded, understanding her goal. The pair darted forward and pushed Maria into the bathtub._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re such dorks.
> 
> Also, fun note: I was so tired when I wrote this that I spelled ‘Hibiki’ as ‘Hobiki’ and didn’t catch the mistake until today.


	5. Hibiki/Miku/Chris - Beautiful

“What is it this time?” Chris crossed her arms and looked over at Hibiki, who was beaming at her with a giant grin that suggested she was about to do something stupid. Chris had just stopped by Hibiki and Miku’s dorm room after class and found Hibiki there alone with that stupid look on her face.

“Chris-chan! Your hair is really pretty!”

Chris blushed. “Y-Yeah, so?”

Hibiki bounced the fingertips of her index fingers together and smiled bashfully. 

“Could I maybe... touch it? Ah!!! Not like in a weird way or anything!!!” she reiterated, waving her hands for extra effect. “I just think it’s beautiful.”

Chris stared at her for a moment, her face blank with just a bit of fear. She couldn’t see even a hint of ill-intent in Hibiki’s golden eyes and for a moment, she didn’t know how to react to her sincerity.

“Y-You... think it’s beautiful?” she finally managed to say.

“Mhm!” Hibiki nodded energetically.

“Jeez...” Chris flushed and looked away. “Y-You’re just joking...”

“No!” Hibiki reached out and grabbed Chris’s hands. “I really really really mean it!!! I think your hair is beautiful and your face is beautiful and your—“

“J-Jeez! Okay! You can stop now!!! You—“ Chris blushed and scratched her cheek. “You... can touch my hair.”

Hibiki grinned.

“B-But you better not do anything weird,” she warned, allowing Hibiki to sit her down on the floor.

“Okay!” Hibiki said cheerfully. She worked Chris’s red hair ties out, letting her silver hair spread out across her back. “Aww, Chris-chan! Your hair really is beautiful! Ehehe, I’m kinda jealous.”

Chris flushed and looked down at the floor. Hibiki thought she of all people was beautiful. Even thinking about her saying it so seriously made her blush.

She heard a soft giggle behind her and turned to find Miku standing in the doorway.

“What’s going on here?” Miku asked, smiling warmly at them.

“I‘m gonna braid Chris-chan’s hair!” Hibiki replied cheerfully.

“O-Oi! Who said anything about braids?!”

“Hehe... What did you think I was gonna do?!”

“I dunno.” Chris shrugged. “Probably something weird.”

Miku laughed. “Here, I’ll brush it before we braid it.“

“O-Only if you want to...”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Miku walked over to her dresser and pulled out a brush. 

Chris bit her lip and let her worries go unsaid. _Because you’re faking it. I know it’s dumb and stupid but I still feel like eventually you’re going to hurt me._

Miku knelt down behind her and started gently running the brush through her hair. She got through a few strokes before pausing.

“There’s a knot here, okay? I’m going to work it out, so it might pull on your hair a bit.”

“Y-Yeah, okay.” Chris glanced back at Miku. She had even thought to warn her before doing something that might cause her the tiniest bit of pain.

 _Maybe they really do care about me._ Chris felt a bit of warmth in her chest and blinked a stray tear out of her eye.

Miku noticed her staring and looked up. “Everything okay?” she asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Chris whipped her head back to stare at the floor. Hopefully Miku hadn’t seen her tearing up. Sure, maybe they cared about her, but she still wasn’t about to let them see her cry. 

She glanced behind her on her other side to find Hibiki with a handful of her hair pressed against her nose.

“Oi!” Chris stood up and whirled around to point a finger at Hibiki. “That’s exactly the sorta weird stuff I was talking about!”

“Aww, but Chris-chan!” she whined. “Your hair smells beautiful too!”

“T-That’s not a thing, you idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *offers you more HibiMikuChris*


	6. Hibiki/Miku/Chris - Sweater

“Hey, Miku?” Hibiki called out as she entered their dorm room, slipping her shoes off. She shivered as her feet touched the cold hardwood. She _really_ should have prepared better for the cold weather.

“Hmm?” came a faint reply.

“Have you seen my sweater? The big comfy one with snowflakes on it! It’s really cold and—“ Hibiki walked into the main room and stopped in her tracks. “Oh.”

Miku was sitting under the kotatsu wearing the very same sweater Hibiki had been looking for. 

“Sorry, it was just so cold,” Miku said, blushing slightly.

“It’s fine! I’ll find another!” Hibiki giggled and moved over to a drawer. She started digging around and throwing out items of clothing behind her. “I think Chris-chan left something here last time she stayed over.”

  


* * *

  


Hibiki was laying completely under the kotatsu when Chris walked in, her face the only thing poking out.

Chris stopped and snorted when she noticed Hibiki peeking out from under it. 

“What are you doing, you idiot? You look like the worlds dumbest turtle.”

“Chris-chaaan!” Hibiki thrust her arms up out of the kotatsu. “I’d hug you but it’s really cold and I don’t wanna move!”

“Oh, Chris, while you’re up, could you get me my tea?” Miku asked. “I left it on the stove.”

“Yeah, su— WAIT! IS THAT MY HOODIE?!” Chris yelled and pointed at Hibiki, who was clearly wearing one of her red hoodies.

Hibiki giggled and pressed her nose against the fabric of the hoodie she was wearing. “Ahh~ It still smells like Chris-chan!”

Chris turned beet red. “Y-You idiot!”

Hibiki beamed. “We can always share!” She pulled the neckline of the hoodie out, as if Chris could somehow fit in next to her.

“Hmm... I don’t think Chris would want us to stretch out her clothes,” Miku mused. “We should find something that can fit all three of us.”

“T-Three?” Chris stared at Miku, her mouth hanging open.

Miku gave her a small smirk. “You didn’t think I would let Hibiki have all the fun, did you?”

“Ooh! I know!” Hibiki jumped up and raced over to her dresser, almost getting her foot caught in the kotatsu. 

“Here!” She beamed and pulled out a threadbare yellow sweater. “It’s my old one!”

“Oi! That’s even smaller!” 

Hibiki giggled. “I know! Now we can be all squished together even more!”

“Oi! No way!” Chris turned to escape and bumped into Miku, who quickly wrapped her up in a tight hug.

“Hibiki, now!” she cried.

Hibiki giggled and slid the sweater over their heads. A moment later, she had ducked under and joined them inside. 

Hibiki buried her face in the crook of her neck and let out a contented sigh. 

“Chris-chan is even better than the kotatsu,” she said dreamily.

“Y-You idiots,” Chris grumbled, her arms pinned to her sides. “I-I’m considering summoning my Gear just for the armor purge.”

“You wouldn’t,” Miku said with a soft smile. “I know you secretly love the cuddles.”

“I-I do not,” Chris grumbled, blushing a bit deeper. She still didn’t make any attempt to leave.


End file.
